


The legend of CIO - CIO - San

by Straj



Category: Madame Butterfly
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man from a far country hits in Japan and falls in love with a young Japanese woman. Their love is impossible because of the mass of conventions abound in both countries, but their love conquers all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first action

Role 

CIO-CIO-San  
Jack Sheppard  
The mistress of the teahouse  
Client  
The main character's father  
Police  
Monk

 

______________________________________  
Prologue

Jack Sheppard

In the unfamiliar country,  
In a distant country  
I find happiness-  
Told me everything...  
But the thing that  
Here is the trouble,  
I happiness  
I don't find ever:  
Completely in the dark  
In alien country  
And happiness  
I only see in my dreams.  
Back To go?  
There to stay?  
Who is the happiness you give,  
Who will give happiness news?

___________________________________________________  
The tea house Crowded Street near. CIO-CIO-San is sitting on the bench and lay flowers. The main character is walking along the street and suddenly stops.

CIO-CIO-San:

 

I work from morning till night and from night till morning. Screaming of the mistress Evil.  
I don't want to see her - she was not, she was not that way.

 

Jack:   
(Aside)

 

Beauty what is here....?  
I am blinded by your beauty!   
Tell me pretty, what's your name?

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

CIO-CIO-San.

 

Jack:

 

Oh My God! The name is perfect for you -  
You're as beautiful as it...  
As a butterfly and graceful.

 

You receive the Hostess:

 

Fast job!!!

 

Jack:   
(Aside)

 

I lost her in the crowd....  
She disappeared, scared people...

 

CIO-CIO-San:   
(Aside)

 

And he disappeared, disappeared in the crowd  
Mirage if it was?

 

Jack:  
(Aside)

 

Would like to meet with you,  
Where But?

 

CIO-CIO-San:  
(Aside)

 

Would like to meet with you,  
Where But?  
In the garden under the early moon,  
Cicadas Where ringing.

 

Jack:   
(Aside)

 

In the garden under the early moon,  
Where cicadas ringing?  
Of course, I will come.  
Goodbye, dear...

 

CIO-CIO-San:   
(Aside)

 

Of course, I will come.  
Goodbye, dear....

 

The second act

Moonlit night Garden Singing cicadas

 

Jack:

 

The singing of the cicadas   
And the light of the moon  
The Dark garden.  
All Over right.  
(Looks at map)  
On the spot I.  
I'm waiting for you  
My butterfly....

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Go In A Hurry...   
To thee by moonlight path  
The meadow on.  
(Aside)  
I approach...  
And anxious so sweet...  
And suddenly he didn't come?  
And maybe  
He's only fiction my-  
Prince  
Of distant countries from tales...  
Oh, great Buddha!  
He's here  
He is waiting for me...

 

Jack:

 

The moon lit up the garden  
And in the light you're like a butterfly  
Night wings tremble...

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

In the garden, cool,  
But I'm so hot.  
Glowing And soul heart.  
And sweet... and anxious I  
All any of this is true?  
Or dream a wonderful dream?

 

Jack:

 

All’s true.  
I'm with you in the garden  
Under a full moon,  
Cicada song  
Joyful So.  
So happy I  
And you my soul?  
Are you happy?

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Oh Yes!  
Beloved,  
Take me away from here  
In my country,  
And we'll be there  
To live happily...  
.

The Hostess the Client and the police Heard voices approaching. They themselves are not visible

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

About Buddha!  
You are the mistress of evil  
The client And.  
They came for me,  
They will find me,  
Save me,  
Save, my dear...

 

Jack:

 

Offense I don't give!

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

For fighting you  
Deported will be.  
To foreigners   
Power incredulous and angry...

 

Appear on the scene, the Mistress, the Client and the police.

 

Mistress:

 

Here, enjoy!  
Decent family,  
Honoring the law of ancient traditions,  
In the arms of a foreigner?!?!...  
Ugh!

 

Client   
(Enough CIO-CIO-San's hand)

 

Stand back and March back!

 

CIO-CIO-San   
(Defiant):

 

I will not go!  
The era has changed.  
I am a butterfly,  
And butterflies are free...

 

Client

 

Heard this nonsense?!  
Liberty wanted?!  
Something!  
All women place -   
Kitchen, home and children and....  
And nothing more.  
Marsh here!  
(Pulls it out of the hands of Jack and pushes to the owner)

 

Jack:

 

As you (causes the Client-kick in the eye) gross.....

 

Client   
(Gasps and clutches at his eyes):

 

The guard  
Kill!  
Police!

 

Goes policeman arrests Jack and takes him.

 

Jack:

 

Oh, my butterfly!  
Don't worry,  
I'll be back!  
Come back  
To you  
Release  
From the shackles of Convention!

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

I'm waiting for you  
My dear,  
I will wait for you...

 

Mistress pulls CIO-CIO-San in one direction; a policeman Jack to another. Client gasps and holds the eye. All removed from the scene.


	2. The second act.

In the house of the main character Jack is sitting on a chair at the table. The bathroom walking the father of Jack Next measured steps to.

 

Father:

 

Shame on the heads of  
Gray ancestors...  
The yellow monkey  
Love you!  
Ile can (hopefully),  
You decided to check  
What is the difference?   
Countries Different Girls from?

 

Jack:

 

Don't you dare with me  
Pouring insults  
On CIO-CIO-San.  
She air   
And easy,  
How in the blue sky  
Clouds  
And graceful  
Like a butterfly.  
Yes, I'm in love,  
I'm happy!  
I found a priceless treasure,  
And it's all love...

 

Father:

 

You here will send,  
Well, well...  
Away from these narrow-eyed barbarians  
You will quickly be healed,  
Will find blonde...  
Ile brunette with a good figure,  
But that was when this  
Stupid fool.  
Kids will lead  
Of the old man to the joy...

 

Jack:

 

No!  
I will stay here!  
Buddhism accept  
Yeah whatever,  
But if only  
My butterfly  
With Was me.

 

Father   
(Sighing):

 

You're crazy...  
To help you   
Only can  
Exile here...  
Get ready!  
Leave the first flight.

 

Jack   
(Jumps up from his chair):

 

No! I remain!  
Rather I was listening to you,  
Now I am a blacksmith  
Their fate.  
I myself am in reply.  
Goodbye... and don't look for me...

 

Suddenly rushes out of the room.

 

The second act.

 

The action in the tea house CIO-CIO-San is sitting and staring pensively out the window. The room rushes around Mistress furious.

 

Mistress

 

Shame!  
What a shame!  
Broken traditions  
Century-old traditions!  
How could you?!  
Fall in love with a foreigner!  
In Barbara!  
Freak!  
Ugh!  
Huge!  
Ears like pandas!  
(Points at himself)  
Round eyes!  
Ugh! Ugh!

 

CIO-CIO-San   
(In passing):

 

I love him  
Much Very.  
And he am not no freak-  
He is very cute.  
I kiss him ready  
And eyes, and nose, and ears  
Many times...

 

Mistress:

 

Nightmare! Why would you freak?!  
Here is our client  
Taihen San  
Rich and famous  
And close to the court...  
You will live  
In wealth, beauty,  
There darkness Maids servants.

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Yes for anything in the world!  
The dirty look he has me stroking  
And veiled eyes.  
Nasty pig  
Taihen-San!!

 

Mistress   
(Weighed slap CIO-CIO-San):

 

Don't talk!!!

 

CIO-CIO-San  
(Holding his cheek):

 

You like Taihen - San,  
So you go for it.  
And I - my Prince   
Distant From countries.  
Just about all thoughts,  
About it I think all the time.  
All my dreams and happiness  
Everything in it is one.

 

Mistress:

 

Here it is -   
The corrupting influence of the West!  
'll lock you up I  
And will you work!  
And thoughts about the freak - the foreigner  
Will dissipate!  
(Enough CIO - CIO-San's hand and tries to pull a)

 

CIO-CIO-San breaks free, runs and stops at the scenes

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Good-bye,  
I'm leaving!  
Me you do not look,  
It is not necessary.  
I - free moth And I fly  
In search of  
Freedom There.


	3. Act three.

The first act.

 

The main character is walking across the street, not noticing anything around.

 

Jack

 

\- Love has come  
And suddenly So quickly.  
I burned bridges,  
Enthusiastically rushing  
To unheard-of wonder and bliss,  
The sweet torment-  
Giving love!

 

The crowds at the empty road are selected from.

 

My family is rich,  
In Commerce,  
But love did not visit us.  
Father was once in love;  
I am a bright about the reminder.  
Then he babysit lived all his life...  
Now I'm in love..  
But can rock pass  
And we will happily we live..  
I and CIO-CIO-San!

 

Away shows monk, he is coming.

 

Fate sent me a Holy man...  
Holy Father, wait!  
Explain how you   
Becoming a Buddhist?  
Silent leaves...  
All they are-  
Kind words  
No response  
And the money show  
And in a moment I'll tell you everything.  
Okay...  
Go ahead,  
I find his girlfriend;  
And I'll be happy,  
The mayday a bird in.

 

The second act

 

CIO-CIO-San is on an empty road

 

CIO-CIO-San

 

Love me courage gave,  
Had I left the tea house,  
In search of a loved one went...  
Being an orphan is not easy-  
All banished, persecuted..  
Thank you good people-  
The landlady I got a student  
Yes it would have lived...  
But a wonderful dream  
Embodied in the life-  
My love Come.

 

Sees a monk and recedes from the road.

 

He's here every day  
Walking, thinking  
About the futility of existence,  
And I  
Prevent...  
But feel free!  
Cramped cocoon  
Life, conventions, principles  
I escaped to spread its wings...  
Fly towards me-love-  
Want, wish and love!!!!  
My dear, wait!  
I come to thee  
Through forests, ravines  
And the road...  
Through time and space,  
Through the crowd,  
Not noticing views  
People not noticing,


	4. A final.

Town square, in the middle of the Jack stand and CIO-CIO-San.  
On the one hand - the Owner, the Client, on the other - the father of Jack.

_________________________________________________

FINALS 1

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Favorite!  
Nowhere to go!  
We have nowhere to run!  
We will be despised...  
Mistress marriage issues,  
But I don't want!!

 

Jack:

 

The father was deprived of the blessing,  
But this is nothing...  
But I'm with you,  
Fear not...

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Love you I  
But we.....shame  
Left!  
And I want you to stay.  
Let's die  
And our blood will fall  
On the heads  
Defy us those who.

 

Jack:

 

Yes, I agree.  
Show me  
How it's done  
Country in your?

 

Do seppuku Appears monk.

 

Shame on your head!!  
Ruined you two loving souls!  
Yes punish Buddha you!!

 

The hostess and the father come to dead lift and tears, away behind the scenes.

 

Monk:

 

What is the final sad?  
For young people - tragic  
And for others problems!

 

___________________________________________________  
The FINAL 2

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

My dear,  
I wanted  
Confess to you,  
But all the time  
Love was only in the heart  
And soul...

 

Jack:

 

What are you?  
Fear not but say.  
I love you so much  
Secret will be mine that this.

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Sorry, I guess then  
You will fall   
With an open mouth  
Ile will flee...

 

Jack:

 

Reveal to me the mystery,  
Not Tom...

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

I am a man!

 

Jack:

 

Ill rock....  
A surprise Sent.  
But you know,  
I girls always never noticed  
The guys pulled...  
We will be happy  
Together.

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

I'm happy!  
True!  
My hero!

 

The shock from his father the hostess replied with amazement:

 

It must be the same.  
Cute youngster  
I rose.  
Let them live  
Happily  
In a country where  
You can love  
Any person.

 

Everyone leaves.


	5. The FINAL 3

Jack:

 

My love!  
I have  
Open   
The secrets of one.

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Oh, my dear.  
I love you so,  
What secrets I'm not afraid.

 

Jack:

 

Then I confess I...  
I'm a woman!  
The father wanted the son  
Me as his son and raised.

 

Father:

 

Yes, it is true!  
I did it!

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Favorite  
No matter it is.  
I have always loved women.  
And you are mine!  
Oh, happiness is!  
Forever!

 

Jack:

 

Favorite and cute  
CIO-CIO-San.  
I'm happy  
You love.  
Let's go from here.

 

Leave holding hands.

 

Father:

 

Wonderland,  
Freedom of manners,  
Live as a daughter...  
Are you happy with?  
His Japanese doll.

_________________________________________________________  
The FINAL 4

 

The hostess and father Jack approach each other and begin to swear.

 

Mistress:

 

Ran here  
All sorts of freaks!  
Bear in country  
Only dirt,  
Not compatible   
With the foundations of the country!

 

Father:  
(Dreamy)

 

Once in his youth  
In Japan I was  
And there fell in love..  
Midori - Chan -  
Beautiful it was.  
The conventions we shared -   
I stayed with my son,  
And she had a daughter.

 

Mistress:

 

Wait... Are You? You?  
Can't be?!  
Cliff - San!  
What happiness!  
I - Midori!

 

Father:

 

Oh, My God! You!?

 

Disapproving look with a on them Hugging Jack and CIO-CIO-San.

 

Mistress:

 

CIO-CIO-San  
Come here.  
I am thy mother,  
And Jack your brother,  
And this is your father.

 

CIO-CIO-San   
(Turning to Jack):

 

You're my brother?!

 

Jack   
(Looks at CIO-CIO-San):

 

You're my sister?!  
Lord has mercy on me!  
Let me a hug  
With you, sister!

 

The client is embarrassed cough hugging...

 

Mistress:

 

Children - this is your grandfather!  
Sagara - sama...  
Not drawn to it  
Was in his youth  
And now is no sugar...

 

Fraternization and embracing Scene universal Appears monk

 

Monk:

 

Oh Buddha!   
Your Path Inscrutable.  
Gathered you together   
All the family Thank you

__________________________________________________________  
The FINAL 5

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Favorite!  
I love you  
And I will remain with you   
Forever.

 

Jack:

 

And I love you,  
You will remain  
Forever.

 

Hugging, kissing

 

(A Then comes flash of light and instant darkness...Light lights up. On the stage of the computer Desk, on it the computer; the keyboard is sleeping man. The man raises his head.) This Jack.

Jack:

 

Well...  
Fell asleep I'm at work.  
And the animation is quite good.  
And dream  
Interesting.  
Yeah, maybe I  
In this dream   
Manga draw  
And will be super.

_______________________________________________________  
The FINAL 6

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

I confess I wanted  
But somehow I did not dare,  
However, I  
Admit To.

 

Jack:

 

What?

 

CIO-CIO-San:   
(Downcast eyes)

 

I am an anime girl!

 

Jack:

 

Ill rock!  
But surprise!  
I confide to you.  
I also otaku!

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

Oh, great!  
The hero of "Loveless" -  
Such a kawaii!

 

Jack:

 

Totally agree.  
Such a surprise  
Gave destiny  
I love you   
Anime And.

 

CIO-CIO-San:

 

I'll tell you  
"Naruto" The Series

 

Jack:

 

And I Munch all  
Tell you Will.

 

Go other in amazement at each other in perplexity Appears monk.

 

Monk:

 

What the fate of the people,  
Where to get them road...  
Frankly,  
I also love anime,  
“slayers" Especially


End file.
